


Afternoon Conversation

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin doesn't really have someone to talk to... unless you counted that as a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Conversation

Characters: Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Karin

* * *

Chad sighed as she sat down beside him. He could never, for the life of him, ever understand why there waited for each other here, of all places, as the sun was setting. The usually blue waters shone a delicate golden glow as the sun's ray bounced off its surface. Nevertheless he was here, she was here. "Hey Chad." He grunted in response. "When are you leaving?" the girl asked softly.

"Huh?" he uttered, slightly surprised.

"I said when you are leaving?" she repeated louder, scowling in the process.

"Tonight," he answered in his usual monotonic voice. Karin nodded, her black hair fluttering in the wind, distracted by her own thoughts.

As usual their meetings never last long. She stood up. "Be careful," the raven head spoke, tapping his shoulders leaving. "And bring back my idiot of a brother. Take care of him." Chad nodded. Karin sighed and left.

Short, concise, to the point, that was what their conversations were usually like. Karin sighed again as she walked off. Nothing was ever going to start off she didn't say anything, not that she'd actually say anything. Chad probably thought of her as a younger sister, heck his best friend's younger sister. Too add some more fuel to the flames; she had never been good at admitting anything, much less her feeling. "Can I walk you home?" a voice suddenly called up to her.

Turning around, she found herself facing the man's chest. "You sure?" He nodded. "Okay then, you can come along" she shrugged, turning back to the road home. "Hey, Chad," she suddenly began again. "How does one become a shinigami?"

"No," the man replied quickly, catching on her implication.

"Why not?" she retorted petulantly.

"It's dangerous."

"Riiiight," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "And what about you, huh? Just 'cause you're the 'big kids', doesn't mean that it's less dangerous."

"This isn't a game, Karin" he spoke, his glinting beneath the messy mass called his hair.

'Karin'. Was this first time he had spoken her first name without honorifics that she should feel this way? No, she wasn't sure this was. So when she noticed that he was so... cute... NO! Stop, stop, stop. Think of the topic at hand. "I know," she muttered softly, "I just want to help."

"I know."

"Thank anyway," she blushed as they approached the gates of her house. "For everything Sado." He grunted in response. "You can come inside if you want too." He shook his head. "Okay." He waited until she opened the. He petted her head, which made her turn; he smiled at the smile she gave him. "Go now," she said. "It's getting dark." She closed the door watching him as he left.


End file.
